1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to a content reproducing apparatus which acquires content data such as audio data or video data by wireless communication to reproduce the content data and a communication method for the content reproducing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known, in recent years, along with the popularization of a wireless communication technique and a digital processing technique, a system which transmits streaming data such as audio data and video data by wireless communication is increasingly demanded. For example, there is a system which performs communication with a plurality of wireless communication apparatuses by wireless communication such as Bluetooth (registered trademark) to acquire audio data by streaming and causes a user to hear the content with wireless headphones.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2005-39432 discloses a technique related to a reproducing apparatus with a communication function wherein packet reproducing time is calculated from an entire reproducing time of content data and a current reproducing elapsed time, the reproducing time and the entire reproducing time are compared with each other to measure an elapsed time, and, when the elapsed time runs out, streaming communication from a wireless communication apparatus is ended.
However, in the technique described in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2005-39432, the streaming communication is ended depending predicted end time in streaming communication with one wireless communication apparatus. For this reason, when a plurality of content data items stored in a plurality of wireless communication apparatuses are to be sequentially acquired/reproduced, in particular, a long time is taken to start communication with a new wireless communication apparatus. As a result, a time in which reproduction of content data such as music is impossible may occur at a start of communication with a new wireless communication apparatus. This may interrupt continuous reproduction of the content data to generate a long silent interval, so that the convenience of a user may be spoiled.